The present invention relates to overshoes for golf shoes, and more particularly to size-adjustable overshoes for golf shoes.
A golf course often gets wet and muddy in rainy days. Mud covering a golfer's shoes tends to smear or even enter the golf shoes to cause discomfort of the golfer, and the mud on the golf shoes is easily brought into a house to smear the floor. There is one type of overshoes available in the market for wearing over the golf shoes to improve the above-mentioned problems with mud-smeared golf shoes. Such overshoes are made into different sizes to match with differently sized golf shoes. The production of such fixedly sized overshoes is therefore troublesome and golfers need to pick and buy the overshoes carefully to meet the size of their golf shoes. This is, of course, very inconvenient for the golfers to do so.